


Shipwreck

by Captainspaceprincess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And really short, Exophilia, Gen, M/M, Monster!AU, Sea monster, and i'll admit it's kinda bad, but that's ok i'm proud of myself anyway, kinda gross, kinda sweet, monster!komaeda, sea creature, sea monster!komaeda, this is my first ever fanfic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainspaceprincess/pseuds/Captainspaceprincess
Summary: If Nagito was scum before, he was a sick monstrosity now, a true perversion of nature.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Behold Me in Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange happens to Nagito when he's tied up in the cabin.

Nagito Komaeda was a shipwreck. Abandoned by humans, left to rot, yawning expansively at the bottom of the sea. A combination of the living in the dead, a decaying behemoth now claimed by nature, sea life of all kinds teeming amongst his desiccated wooden boards. In this situation, the humans who had abandoned him were his classmates, the sea was an old cabin where he had committed his transgression, and he was caught there bound by rope. How pitiful. But it was only right for those who possessed Ultimate talent to judge a lowly creature such as himself however they pleased. 

Nagito was dripping, his jacket moist and soggy from the stifling heat in the cabin that was never equipped with air conditioning in such a humid and tropical environment. He supposed it must be late at night by now, despite all the heat, seeing as it had been a very long time since he saw the last person to come in here. That person was Hajime, whom Nagito had thoroughly managed to scare off before he could give him any food. 

Komaeda turned over, pressing the side of his face and nose against the floorboards, unable to stop himself from giggling softly. Hinata-kun. How brightly the boy’s hope shined! A shiver went up his spine at the memory of it. Somewhere deep down, he hoped Hajime would return, but he knew it was abhorrent for someone like him to deserve to even wish for the presence of such talent. So, he would have to settle for his own sickening hope, all a worthy distraction from the discomfort he was experiencing.

Komaeda sighed, although he was earth-shatteringly grateful to get to spend so much time around such amazing talent and therefore submit himself to their judgement, he couldn’t help but be disappointed at his own past failures. On the one hand, he had successfully helped to cause despair, and he had been so ecstatic to see the great hope that ensued when the ultimates worked together to combat it. But he had so wanted to be the one to die for the sake of hope. If only they would listen to him and use him the way he needed them to, as a stepping-stone to victory, now he was left behind. 

He had been totally lost in thought when he let out a sharp gasp as a slimy sensation began to pervade over his skin. Oh no, not now, anytime but now. He shuddered, suddenly realizing the true reason he had been sweating and shaking so much. He remembered that it had been a full moon, and that only meant that his body would be twisted into a horrible abomination, given the body of a monster, a sea creature, a denizen of the deep. His face began to contort as his skin was the first to transform into the soft and slimy material, not unlike an octopus or a squid, or even a jellyfish. At the same time, his teeth grew and formed into sharp points. He squirmed more in his ropes, his legs beginning to grow and lengthen, suckers springing out, breaking open his sickening flesh. His newly-formed tentacles slapped themselves against the wooden floorboards (as best they could in his state), and leaving a slippery goo smeared behind. Gasping, the sides of his neck tore to form little gills and fins split open from his back, and although he couldn’t see it, he knew glowing blue stripes had formed along his body. 

If Nagito was scum before, he was a sick monstrosity now, a true perversion of nature. He wondered how Hajime would react if he could see him like this, if he would be disgusted by him, call him a freak. Or maybe he would just run away screaming. Komaeda was thrilled by the possibilities. A few moments in the silence of the cabin had passed succeeding the conclusion of his transformation when, despite himself, he started to panic. He knew from past experience that he would need water soon, or he would dry out and become dehydrated to dangerous levels. He knew if he tried to cry for help, it was unlikely that anyone would be able to hear him, as if he would be worthy of the aid of someone who possessed ultimate talent. So he tried to conserve as much of the moisture on his skin as he could, and wait alone in the dark for morning and someone to find him.

Like the cephalopod he was.

Like the cephalopod he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first fanfiction. I hope to continue it soon and maybe edit it a little. Kudos, comments, etc. are welcome if anyone actually reads this lol  
> Edit: added some details in the transformation scene  
> Edit 2: Minor changes


	2. Something Strange Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finds Nagito and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciated the kudos and comments from my first chapter! I definitely wasn't expecting that much so it was a pleasant surprise.

The next morning, Hajime made his way to the door of the cabin, already irritated and a little concerned. He was angry with Nagito, but even then he couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving him without any food. Ugh, why am I even feeling guilty over someone like him? But he was still willing to momentarily put the weirdness of their previous interaction behind him to bring Nagito some breakfast, even if it was more to quell his own guilt and anxiety.

He knocked on the door, “Nagito, I’m coming in,” he didn’t wait for an answer to swing open the door when he was immediately greeted with a distorted yelp.

“H-Hinata-kun!”

Nagito was suddenly cast in sunlight and Hajime stood in complete shock at the state the white-haired boy was in. He was still tied up, but something had clearly changed. One of the first things to hit him was the weird smell, a hot, ocean-y scent that stung his eyes with saltiness and lightly twisted his stomach. Nagito’s body now resembled that of some sort of sea creature and he had a few too many slimy limbs covered in suckers. They made his clothes looked unnatural on his body, the legs of his pants no longer long enough to contain them. His skin looked shinier, and his eyes were glowing blue, and… were those fins?

“Hinata-kun, I’m so sorry you had to see me like this,” Nagito said, his voice cracked and shaking, it honestly sounded like he might cry.

The other boy was still dumb-founded, “Wh- what- What the hell, Nagito?”

“Aha, I promise I can explain,” his voice wavered, “and you know I have absolutely no right to ask an Ultimate for a favor, but if I don’t make it to some water soon, I might start to dry out. And it looks like it’s already happening…” he mumbled.

“Oh! Oh, ok, uhh-” Hajime set down the tray and came closer to his tied-up body, holding his hands out uselessly, not really sure what to do next, “I could take you to the ocean? Should I untie you first?”

The fish boy’s face cracked open into a tired but exuberant smile, “Yes, yes, the ocean. You can untie me if you want- Do whatever you want to do, but please hurry ahaha.”

Hajime was even more flustered as he put one hand under Nagito’s neck, cringing slightly at the unusual sensation of his moist skin. He then tried to put his other hand underneath the writing mass of amorphous limbs, but they kept slipping out of his grasp, “Umm, let me see if untying you helps.”

Nagito stared up at him with those glowing eyes as Hajime set him back down awkwardly and started untying the ropes.

Once he was finished, Hajime reached down to pick him up again and in response, Nagito put his arms around his neck and wrapped his tentacles around his arms for support, he wouldn’t slip away this time, and Hinata shuddered at the slimy feeling. The boy in his arms stayed quiet for once, perhaps out of embarrassment.

Now that he was secure, Hajime began to move faster out of the cabin, picking up speed down the steps and hurrying towards the beach, hoping the whole time that none of the other students would see them like this. However, it was hard to maintain a steady pace when Nagito kept slipping slightly out of his arms and he would have to stop every few paces in order for them to readjust and tighten their grips on each other. 

He went even faster carrying his awkward load once he got to the beach, his feet slapping against the sand, and then almost throwing Komaeda into the water when they reached it, and the boy fell in with a splash.

After the initial impact, Nagito began to swim through the shallow water, experiencing a miraculous relief at the feeling of it on his skin. After a few moments of this, he flipped over and poked his head out of the surface. He was smiling at Hajime with sharp teeth, his bioluminescent eyes blinking with joy and his long, fluffy hair soaked and spread out around his head like a star, “Thank you so much Hinata-kun! It’s so incredible that an Ultimate like you would stoop so low to help scum like me! You must truly be an amazing person, then! I thought I would die from the despair from my bad luck of being trapped without water, but I must have good luck after all! You have brought me an even greater hope from the despair of-”

“You’re a real freak, you know that?” His ramblings were cut off by Hajime.

Komaeda was momentarily taken aback by his words, but then he smiled slightly, “Aha, yes, I suppose I am.”

Hajime sat down in the sand. He wouldn’t have admitted it, even to himself, but he was oddly charmed by this pure, almost child-like side of the boy in the water. His fins on the sides of his head were poking out through his drenched hair. His bioluminescence was strangely beautiful, he looked a lot more natural now that he was in the ocean and he didn’t smell as bad anymore. 

“Hinata-kun, do you mind turning around for a second?

“Huh? Why?”

“Well, my clothes have gotten really wet already. And it’s a little hard to swim like this, aha. So if you don’t mind just turning around,”

Hajime turned around and out of the corner of his eye, he saw slight movement of Komaeda setting down the articles of clothing carefully down on the sand, followed by the sound of a splash as the other boy re-entered the water. 

He took that as his cue to turn back around. Komaeda was still floating face-up in the water and his pale skin looked a lot more vibrant now that he had been there for a while. But the remarkable things were the two glowing bright blue stripes that started at his face and ran down the length of his body, to where his hips met the many white tentacles that had replaced his legs. The rest of his body had become more streamlined to suit movement in water and there was another filmy, light-colored fin sticking out of his back. Hajime started to slowly inch closer through the wet, mucky sand, finding himself drawn forward unexpectedly.

“Aha, I’m sorry Hinata-kun, I know my body must be absolutely repulsive to look at, especially when I’m like this,” the boy in the water said, turning to him self-consciously.

Hajime glanced away, not sure how to respond, “Why are you like this? Have you always been a fish… thing?”

Nagito sat up in the water, starting to run his fingers across the surface idly, “I suppose I’ve always been this way, every full moon, I’ll find myself transforming into a horrible sea monster for a few days. I’ve learned that if I bind my tentacles in a particular way, I’m still able to walk normally on them, and as long as I cover all this up,” he gestured around his head, “and spray water on myself I can go about my life normally. Disgusting, I know, but I don’t really know why.”

He looked at Hajime, “Ah, but I wasn’t able to do that earlier because I was tied up, and then there wasn’t any time once you got there,” he mumbled, “it’s kinda tricky.”

Hinata turned red, finding himself becoming embarrassed for some reason, there was something vulnerable about this situation with the strange boy in the water, definitely not a situation he would have chosen to be in himself, “Oh, that must be very difficult,” he said dumbly and the other boy nodded.

A few moments passed and Nagito moved to sit up more in the water, “I think I might be ok now… maybe you can take me somewhere else so I can bind them up, I don’t want to burden you any more than I have.”

Hajime nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think about how there's so many talented people in this fandom, and then there's just me.
> 
> Edit: Ok, so I realized that if Nagito's arms also turned into tentacles, then there would pretty much be no way for him to keep that a secret, so I went back and changed both chapters so that his arms just stay normal.  
> Edit 2: Minor changes


	3. Pelagic Sun and Benthonic Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to the beach and have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song to go with this chapter:
> 
> [Hidden in the Sand by Tally Hall](https://youtu.be/ZCE9iMebyK4)

Nagito stood up shakily on his tentacles, he had bound them into two halves that formed pseudo-legs that could be walked on and hidden. Hajime watched him sway and wobble slightly, but he did not fall, and he started to step forward.

“Aha, it took me a long time to learn how to walk like that,” he said, “the hardest part is bending them as if I have knees.”

Hinata had let Nagito stop at his own cabin before bringing him back to the old house. The boy had been taken care of and he had eaten, but he would have to be returned like nothing had changed soon. Hajime had to notice Komaeda looked a lot better now that he had spent some time in the water, his skin looked shinier and he didn’t have that god-awful sickening smell wafting off him anymore. As he had carried him over, he also realized the feeling of his tentacles clinging onto him was not so off-putting anymore, they had been less sticky and more smooth.

“I still need to take you back to the old house… and I guess I’ll need to tie you up again.”

Nagito raised an eyebrow, “Huh? Do you really think I’m just going to let you do that so easily, Hinata-kun?”

Hajime’s heart stopped momentarily, then he smiled a bit at the other boy, stepping towards him, “Heh, well, I already know your weakness, if I just untie your legs,” he advanced forward again, jokingly reaching for the places where they were bound, to which Nagito jumped a little, “then you wouldn’t be able to walk anymore.”

Komaeda smiled back, never having been all that serious, “Ahaha, I supposed I underestimated you, Hinata-kun. Very well, I’ll go with you.”

“Let’s just act like none of this ever happened.”

It must have been his luck that they were never spotted by anyone in any of the times they were moving around the island. Now, Nagito was right back where he started, a shipwreck abandoned by Hajime, a festering pile of flesh. But he was happier this time, he had spent so much time in the presence of an Ultimate, his former friend who he loved so dearly. Before he left, he had told him he would be back again that night, presumably late so everyone else would be less likely to find out what was going on.

He was brimming with emotions over that day’s events. The despair of being caught in such an abhorrent form by Hinata-kun had given way to the hope when he had agreed to carry him to the ocean. He didn’t know what had felt better: being held in Hinata-kun’s strong arms or the marvelous relief at finally feeling the saltwater on his skin again. He trembled at some of the memories, they had truly all been better than he could have possibly hoped for. Must have been his luck.

But he couldn’t be fully content with what had come to pass. He had been in such a hurry to get to water that he hadn’t had time to explain very much to Hajime, and he still wasn’t really sure what the brown-haired boy had thought about it all, just that he had been unnerved, at least at first. But he still didn’t like how much had been left unsaid, and he hadn’t liked having to be such a burden on an Ultimate.

Later that night, he was with Hajime, and back in the ocean, again. This time, they had waited until it was very late so they wouldn’t have to worry as much about being seen by the other students on the island. 

It was a clear sky. The ocean was vast and in the nighttime, it looked dark and beautiful, reflecting the bright light of the full moon and the stars.

Nagito was floating in the ocean, looking up at Hajime who was sitting above him on the shore, “Aha, so here we are again, I’m sorry you have to take care of scum as burdensome as me.”

“‘S fine,” the other boy mumbled a little.

“About this morning, how did you explain to everyone else what had taken you so long?”

“Seemed like people weren’t that worried, I just told Kazuichi I accidentally fell back asleep. At least no one got murdered while we were gone, now that would’ve been hard to explain.”

Komaeda smiled a little, “Yeah, it really would be. We could be each other’s alibis if that ever happened,” his smile fell off his face, realizing it sounded like he was assuming they would be spending even more time together, “Uh, um, not that I meant to imply anything-!”

“Yeah, we could be,” Hajime cut him off, Nagito felt somewhat relieved. 

There was a moment of silence before Hinata spoke again, quietly, “So you said you’ve just always turned into a fish like this? Do you really not know why?”

“Aha, yeah I suppose it’s been this way as long as I can remember. My parents both died when I was very young, so I guess they couldn’t have told me why,” he shrugged, “I sometimes wondered if they even could have explained it.”

“Oh,” Hajime said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Nagito smiled weakly, it wasn’t his fault, “But I’ve always tried as hard as I can to keep this a secret from other people. Sometimes they’ve tried to kill me when they find out…”

“W-what? Really?”

Komaeda nodded, “I guess they must have been scared, or it was just my bad luck ahaha, but I guess it was also my good luck that I always survived. If you look closely here, you can see some of the scars.” 

He pointed to a few places on his body, and Hajime leaned in over the water towards him as he kept talking, “Sometimes afterwards, a bad thing would happen to the person who attacked me, and then a good thing would happen to me. Like they would fall down a flight of stairs and I would find money caught in a sewer grate.” Hinata had to look closely because they blended in with his pale skin, but sure enough, it was littered with scars of various sizes, and some of them looked pretty bad, “I’m so sorry,” he said awkwardly. 

Nagito had grown flushed from the other boy’s proximity, “Why do you keep apologizing? You never tried to kill me.” Kinda wish you would though.

Hinata sat back up, looking slightly confused, “I guess it’s just what people say. Like ‘I’m sorry that happened to you,’ I don’t know.”

Komaeda’s mouth opened slightly, “Ah, I suppose you’re right.”

There was another moment of awkward silence and Nagito’s face started to feel hot. After a few thunderous seconds, he was the one to break that pause with a flash of confidence, “Do you want to get in the water a little too, Hinata-kun?”

Hajime looked a little surprised and then stopped to think. Then he took off his shoes and socks and his tie and rolled up his pants legs, scooting forward to slide into the water a little, “So what does turning into a fish feel like?” there was more energy to his voice as he laid back and settled his head carefully on top of the sand.

Nagito pulled himself out of the water to lie down beside him, “Well, it doesn’t hurt or anything like that, but it’s a very strange and uncomfortable feeling. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

Things were quiet again for a few seconds. Komaeda’s bioluminescent stripes and eyes were glowing electrifying in the darkness, they were such a vibrant shade of blue and they burned Hinata’s eyes a little with their brightness. Hajime had sat forward drowsily, and he now absent-mindedly ran his fingertips over Nagito’s tentacles and the white-haired boy’s breath audibly hitched in his throat. They didn’t even feel repulsive at all any more, it was actually kind of nice, they were smooth and silky and soft from the ocean water. He drew his hand back, as if suddenly realizing what boundary he had crossed, and looked away, face pink. Komaeda wouldn’t let himself wish the other boy would continue.

Nagito turned himself over on the shore and Hajime dug his fingers into the wet sand, when he looked back up at the white-haired boy, their faces had come a lot closer. It was an odd position, with the strange boy lying down and Hinata hovering above him.

“Have you spent much time underwater? Can you breath like that?” Hajime asked, his voice growing soft and low. They were moving closer, Nagito’s head was light and spinning, his heart was pounding, the seconds growing even more thunderous, he wasn’t sure he could breathe at that moment.

Hajime reached out and took his hand, and Nagito’s mind really spinned out of his head then, the boy’s fingers felt so impossibly warm, blood was rushing hard in his ears.  
Komaeda tried to think for a second, in the nighttime, with his slick, moon-colored skin and wet hair, his blue beacon eyes, he looked strange and otherworldly, “Yes, not very deep and not very far because of my luck, but I have swam like that, it can be so beautiful… a little scary too,” Hajime was clearly finding it harder and harder to focus on his words, instead glancing down at his lips.

Nagito couldn’t believe what was happening as the other boy leaned closer to him as he spoke, he was unable to shake a sensation like he was free-falling, “Hinata-kun, your hope… it shines so brightly even in a despairing situation like this- it’s golden…” the quality of his eyes made them seem at once unfocused and all-encompassing, “I’m sorry, but I—“

Hajime cut him off again, closing the gap between them by pressing his lips to Nagito’s, softly, gently, and his heart felt as free as the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for taking so long but thanks to the quarantine I was able to take my time with it. As I said before I appreciate so much the response to this fic, it was a real pleasant surprise!


End file.
